The Ballad of My Life
by GleeFreak-VampireChik
Summary: On Hiatus! Sorry.. Rachel has been in love with Puck since 7th grade. She is a sophomore now and has decided to go after him. What will it take to get him? She's a loser now and knows she has to compete with Santana Lopez. Will love triumph all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my 2****nd**** fanfic for Glee! I'm super excited! Tell me what you think! Oh and check out my other fanfic Break! Oh, and this is dedicated to my bff Amanda who sorta inspired this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee or Glee related! Just my idea!**

Prolog:

I am in love with someone I know I can never have. He is a year older than me and barely knows I'm alive. I met him one day in the hall. That was seventh grade year and I have loved him ever since.

I am now a sophomore in High School and haven't had one boyfriend. I am in glee club, I look like a seventh grader, and my best friend moved away. So, now I'm alone, in high school. Woo Hoo!

Chapter One

Ouch! I swear I'm invisible! I just got ran into by none other than Noah Puckerman. The boy I've loved since I met him.

"Excuse me!" it was a new year and I needed to grow up and defend myself.

"What's a seventh grader doing here?" he asked his girlfriend Santana Lopez.

"That's no sevie, that's Rachel Berry!" was the witches' reply

"Who?" was Puck's question

"Rachel Berry! We've gone to school together since 7th grade!" Santana muttered as she started nibbling at his ear. "Your so forgetful!"

"Oh, um then I'm sorry Rachel." Puck stifled a moan and they turned and began walking towards their next class. Where as Rachel walked right into the Choir Room.

"Hey Mr. Shue." Rachel muttered as she walked into the classroom.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Finn's voice came from behind her and she turned only to be pulled into a hug by his tall form.

"Yeah, just you know." Finn did know. He had been there for Rachel when Amanda moved away. He knew all about her crush on Puck, his best friend.

"Sweetie, it'll get better!" Rachel was looking at her reflection across the room and liked what she saw. She thought she was cute. Well for someone who looked like a seventh grader.

**A/N I feel like I rushed into this… I probably did. Lemme know what yall think! Review please and thanks!**

**Torixoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Dude... I am on this weird laptop and I REALLY hate it! It's like pissing me off! Haha I really hope yall like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Rachel "I may be a dork but I know Tori doesn't own Glee! As much as she would love to... Anyway onto my misery! Oh R&R!"**

Finn POV

She used to have a bunch of friends until Amanda (Mandi) moved away. Things just went down hill From there. Ever since that horrible day in 7th grade Rachel has never been the same. They had been friends since Pre-K. Their dad's(Jared for Rachel) were in the army and they had always moved at the same time to the same place. Until a little bit after they moved to Lima. That year (7th grade) I met them and have been friends ever since. Mandi and Rachel haven't spoken since Mandi moved to Florida.

Rachel used to act her age. And be happy! She met Puck the day after Mandi left. He saw her crying in the hall and he comforted her, there is no way he forgot who she was. And I knew it. I am happy with Quinn; and Rachel deserves to be happy and I will do ANYTHING to make sure she gets that happiness!

Puck POV

"Excuse me!" there was a quiet voice from below me. He looked down and muttered,

"Why is there a seventh grader here?" I knew exactly who that was, I just didn't want Santana to know I knew.

_Flashback:_

_I had just gotten out of third hour and was on my way to the office. I had gotten in trouble for slapping Santana's butt.... again. I was heading towards Mrs. Stark's office when I heard sobs coming from a hallway. _

"_Hello?" the sobs continued, just got louder. "Hello?" I turned down the hallway and heard the sobs coming from the girls bathroom. Uh oh. "Are you okay?" The sobs stopped just after I walked into the bathroom._

"_Finn?" Finn? Does he usually end up in the girls bathroom? She walked out of the bathroom wiping her eyes._

"_It's not Finn." The small girl looked up at me and I swear she was the prettiest girl I ever saw. Even better looking than Santana. And that is saying something!"Are you okay?" _

_"Do I look okay?" She muttered bitterly I began to turn around but then she said, "Wait! Please don't leave! My best friend Amanda just moved away... I feel so alone!" The sobs and tears began again. I then bent down and pulled her into a hug. I kissed her head and murmured, _

_"My mom always told me to never let a girl cry without someone to hug."_

_"Your mom sounds like a sweet lady." She said it with a chuckle in her voice. "I'm Rachel Berry. You are?"_

_"Noah (Puck) Puckerman, I'm in 8th grade." I looked at her face and wondered why I hadn't seen her around before._

_"I'm in 7th grade." That explains it!_

"_'Why did your friend move?" I knew it was a bad idea to ask but I had to know. The sobs had just seized but they began again at the mention of her friend. "Shh, Shh! Its okay! You don't have to tell me!"_

"_Its not okay. Mandi moved to Florida! She has been my best friend since PRE-K! Our dad's are in the army. Well one of mine is, dad. We have always lived together in the same place until yesterday, when she moved!" wow that sucks, "Mandi and I stood in her moving van crying on each others shoulders until we couldn't cry anymore. I gave her a friendship necklace and we swore to never speak again. We knew it would hurt to much, she has the half of the heart that says 'best' and I have 'friends'." _

_She had just began crying harder on my shoulder and I knew I had to do something. I had my arms around her waist so I pulled the ring that said 'badass' off of my finger._

"_Rachel," I hope she'd take this, "Please take this ring, and wear it as long as you miss your friend. Know that I'm here for you to call whenever you need." Rachel took the ring from his hand and undid her necklace. She put the ring on the chain and it now had 'friend' and 'badass' next to each other._

_She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Noah" _

I finally snapped back out of it as Santana started biting my ear. It didn't feel as good as you'd think it would. It was just weird actually. I looked down at Rachel and sputtered,

"Oh, um then I'm sorry Rachel." As I turned to walk away Santana said something that really hit home,

"What's with that whole 'friends' necklace? And the 'badass' ring on it is so tacky! She is so NOT badass." No it didn't matter that she thought the ring was tacky, it mattered that Rachel was still wearing it. Which meant she was still sad.

**A/N Okay... So? Whatda think? OH I am going to be writing a new fanfic... so keep your eye out for it! its gonna be extended after BrokenFirePen's fanfic called My Would Suck Without You. Hers is a oneshot and is SUPER GOOD! Go check it out before you read the new story of mine... you can find hers on my favorites... Thanks to those who reviewed so far! Keep it up! And those who didn't review... you make me frown! As always review!**

**Torixoxoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'M BAKK!!!! Ya'll miss me? Course ya did! Heehee I'm excited now! Inspiration has come!**

**Disclaimer: Its just me... darn right? Heehee I own nothing! I only write 'bout these wondrous characters! R&R**

Rachel POV

She polled away from Finn and looked up at him. "You have got to get Puck to join Glee." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Please!"

"Fine" he then left Rachel standing there smiling.

Finn POV

Dammit! I'm gonna hate this. I don't really want Puck in Glee! Forget it he won't join anyway.

Just after thinking this he saw Puck in the hall. "Yo Puckerman!" He turned around and waited for Finn. "Please join Glee... you know I'd never ask you for something if-" He was cut off by Puck's voice.

"I'll join. Well as long as you tell me something." Finn just nodded curios of what he was about to ask. "Rachel, what has happened since Amanda left? Do you still talk to her? Please tell me." How'd Puck know about Mandi? Instead of voicing his question he answered Puck's.

"Since Mandi left Rachel has been miserable. Yes, I still talk to Mandi. Rachel is my best friend... not including you of course."

"Believe it or not l want Rachel happy too. If I tell you something will you promise to help me with it?" Finn didn't he just waited for Puck to continue. " In 8th grade I found Rachel in the bathroom crying She told me what had happened and I gave her my badass ring. I told her to wear it on her as long as she's sad, I also promised she could call and I'd be therefor her. She never even called! I need to keep my promise. Please help me, I need to be with her." Just before Puck started talking a little gay diva began listening. "Oh, Finn one move thing. I think I'm am in love with the little girl I met in 8th grade." His jaw dropped and that was when Kurt made his appearance.

"I believe I can help. See a makeover makes anyone glow. Plus you two need some brains PLEASE let me help her!"

Puck answered, "sure, do your thing Beyonce. But lets hurry and get to glee."

**I Know its short and sorry! The next chapter will be longer! Pinky Swear! :) I just wanted to update all my Fics while I'm on Spring Break. New chapter will be up soon! Plz review!**

**Torixoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**EEEEPPPP! I am SO excited! There is this certain line that my friend Chelcia though of and I just HAVE to use it! So uh, on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and Chelcia own the line that's underlined! **

Rachel POV

"Kurt?" He looked up from her closet and glanced at her, "Is this really necessary?" He looked at her like she was crazy and asked her,

"Is it necessary to BREATH?" Rachel had a questioning look on her face but he ignored it. It was all worth it though, after what happened yesterday in Glee.

_Flashback_

_The three boys (Puck, Finn, and Kurt) walked into the choir room just after the bell rang. As their foot steps rang through the room Mr. Shue stopped speaking to glance at them. Puzzled he questioned,_

"_Puck? What are you doing here?" His simple reply was,_

"_I wanna be in Glee" Shocked speechless Mr. Shue couldn't reply. And even though Rachel was surprised and happy he joined, she didn't want him there unless he could sing. So naturally she spoke up._

"_You have to audition Puck." Finn winked at her and she nodded in thanks. _

"_Well, if you say so Miss Berry." Puck then turned as Finn and Kurt sat down and he whispered to the band. Before they knew it the beginging to Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan was being played. _

_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

_Wow! Was Rachel's first thought, then she realized how amazing he truly was. She was up and clapping before another thought came. He was just grinning from ear to ear. Before Rachel could tell him how amazing he was, Mr. Shue was talking._

"_Puck, you are IN! That was great! But guys, I think that's all for today! Have a fun weekend!" and he turned and walked out. Everyone else started to leave, but Rachel was just staring at Puck when she heard Kurt's voice,_

"_Rachel! I'm coming over tonight and I will be giving you a makeover."_

And that's how Rachel got into this situation.

"Rachel?"

"huh?"

"I asked if you had anything NOT ugly in here. I suppose not! Well that's alright, its only 4:00 we have time to hit the mall along with everything else." HELP!

"Kurt? What are we going to do exactly?"

"Well, we are going to get your hair trimmed and styled and then we are going to the mall and to eat. Then we're going to my house so I can grab stuff to stay the night." Rachel gulped and smiled.

"Let's do it!" They did do it. They went to Kurt's barber and got her hair curled and layered. It looked awesome!

They ended up eating at Subway, because Kurt thinks anywhere else is too fattening.

They made it to the Mall at 6 and stayed for 3 hours. In that time Rachel was forced into buying 3 pairs of jeans, 6 tank tops, 2 t-shirts, 1 jean skirt, 8 shirts, 4 mini dresses, 1 sundress, 3 pairs of different All Star-Converse, 1 pair of wedges, and 2 pairs of flats. All of which she purchased with her Daddy's credit card.

Kurt ended up staying all weekend and woke up at 5:30 to begin Rachel in the process of getting ready. He did her face(makeup) and picked out a jean skirt, a yellow and purple tank top and matching converse.

By the time he was done getting her ready, he barely had time himself. He left for 20 minutes to get ready and he left Rachel staring at herself in the mirror. When he returned she was still staring.

"Rach? Are you ready?" she then replied with a grin,

"**I'm ready to enroll in Noah Puckerman's heart!"**

**A/N What'd ya'll think? I thought it was rushed… oh well! I'll live! Hahahaha… Um… review and I'll update soon! I'm not updating again until I have at LEAST 15 reviews… but I want 20! Shooting for that! Thanks!**

**Tori xoxoxoxxooxo**


	5. Friendship wow

**A/N guest in this chapter! Can you guess who? :) Ok so I decided that I am going to talk about the season finale of Glee for a sec. Now of course I want your opinions on the matter as well as on the story! Ok, I was completely upset with the whole Finn/Rachel kiss. They are fine together but their SO cliché! And I thought the whole Rachel's mom adopting Beth was pretty awesome! I loved that! I sorta wanted Puck and Quinn to raise her but I'm glad it was like that! At the beginning of Glee I was Finn/Rachel and Puck/Quinn, but as I got more into it I became Puck/Rachel and Finn/Quinn… I like them all now! I like Puck/Rachel best of course but I might be okay with it ending in Rachel/Finn… ok in the words of my buddy Joshua, "That is a lie! You are a compulsive liar!" Yeah, that's josh for ya. :) um… Will/Emma at the end was awesome. I cried for a while… The songs were amazing! All Journey… good idea! I hated Vocal Adrenaline winning! They weren't that good! I made a Puckleberry Smoothie which WILL NOT be used in THIS chapter…. Anyway… I might rant at the end! This is already 205 words!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing! :) **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own…**

Rachel POV

*RING RING

"That's the bell Rach. Go get 'em!" Kurt! He's leaving crap crap crap!

Rachel walked into her first hour and had several heads turn as she walked to her seat. Some of the heads turning just happened to be part of the football team. One of which was Noah Puckerman who happened to have Santana sitting next to him.

The final bell rang and there were still people staring at her. She was slightly shocked, but she was glad people were noticing her.

The rest of the day went on exactly like that, except in Glee. All day guys had shamelessly flirted with her and she giggled and smiled, the reaction in glee was not as simple.

"Damn girl!" Mercedes

"Told you Mercedes!" Kurt

"Rachel, you look FINE!" Matt

"*Whistles" Mike

"Cute!" Tina

"Not bad" Artie

It would've been great if Santana hadn't walked in just after her and pulled her back out into the hall.

"What the hell?" oh yeah! She cussed! Kurt said guys think its hot.

"Listen Bitch. You can dance and sing with him, or even change your sorry ass self to try and please him, but remember this: He only dates girls he can tap. And you scream virgin. He doesn't take the V-Card anymore." And she turned away and waltzed back into the room. Rachel rolled her eyes and blinked to prevent tears from coming loose.

~moments later~

Finn was running late but walked into the Choir room just after the bell, with a pretty girl following him. She seemed familiar but Rachel couldn't put a name to her face.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue, but I found someone who is new but would like to join Glee." He waved her forward and smiled at her.

"Welcome, uh?"

"Mandi. Amanda Blanchard anyway." (actress on my page) She smiled to herself. Rachel looked unimpressed, until it finally clicked.

"Mandi?" Rachel had jumped up from her chair and was moving towards the girl.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Finn was smiling like he knew what was going on perfectly well.

"I'm Rachel Berry."

"Rachel?" she had tears rolling down her face. But she didn't know Noah was in the back and he knew exactly what was happening. Mandi, Rachel's best friend from 7th grade is back. He was grinning to himself and received weird looks form the rest of the club.

"Yes?"

"I missed you!" and with that Rachel jumped Mandi and pulled her into a big hug. Friendship. Wow!

**A/N I know its WAY short! But another one will be up as soon as I have 20 reviews! Thanks! Review!**

**Tori xoxoxoxo**


End file.
